In conventional wrapping operations whenever an item (round, square, or other shaped bale) is wrapped with film supplied from a wound roll, the film must be adhered to the film layer under it in order to securely wrap an item. At present, it is customary to use film that is tacky on one side, and along its entire length to securely wrap the item.
There are a number of existing methods for manufacturing wrapping material to include film with a tacky surface on one side. Some examples include the use of film that can be manufactured by coating with a layer of adhesive, creating electrostatic charges, co-extrusion or other method known in the field of wrapping. However, the disadvantage in all these methods is that when the adhesive is applied on one entire side, the level of adhesion is not high enough since the film must still be allowed to unwind during wrapping of an item. To this end, there are significant limitations on the level of adhesion that can be achieved, making it particularly difficult to securely wrap an item especially at the tail-end of the wrapping material.
Moreover, there are various forces exerted on the wrapping material, which cause the wrapping material, particularly the tail-end, to come loose after an item is wrapped. Shearing and peeling are examples of some of these forces exerted on wrapping material during wrapping. In addition, if the wrapping material is used outdoors, exposure to the extremes of temperature, moisture and especially wind will cause additional problems with adhesion of the tail-end of the wrapping material.
To overcome these problems, methods have been suggested for maintaining a high level of adhesion for the tail-end of wrapping material when wrapping under extreme conditions. One method of addressing the separation problem of the wrapping material is to produce wrap that includes wrapping portions of a fixed length having very strong adhesive qualities at needed locations along the wrapping material. Although this type of wrapping material tends to have increased adhesive qualities, especially at the tail-end of the wrapping cycle, problems have been experienced with the portions of the wrap sticking to each other when wound onto rolls during the manufacturing process.